Rede Tupi Lives
This scenario is property of The Testcardiologist. Copyright him 2019. In this scenario, Silvio Santos buys the Rede Tupi network. The end result is closer to OTL SBT but with more "quality". Timeline *1976 - Silvio Santos moves his show from Globo to Tupi. *1980 - The escalation of the internal crisis at Rede Tupi continues. It is revealed that Diários Associados sold a substantial part of the network's assets. *July 1980 - This corresponds to the OTL shutdown of Rede Tupi. An official document is issued saying that DA sold its stations in Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo, Brasília, Fortaleza, Belém and Porto Alegre to Grupo Silvio Santos. TV Itacolomi is sold to local investors. In Pernambuco a switch between TV Clube and TV Jornal happens forcing TV Clube (OTL TV Rádio Clube) to switch to Bandeirantes and TV Jornal to TV Tupi. *October 1980 - Silvio Santos signs a deal with Televisa to the content. *June 1983 - Rede Manchete begins operations, using the concessions formerly used by TV Excelsior SP and TV Continental. Eventually, affiliate deals are made with TV Pampa in Porto Alegre, TV Alterosa in Minas Gerais and was given the right to open its own O&O in Brasília, on channel 12. *TBD 1985 - The second incarnation of Jornal da Tupi is premiered, replacing Rede Tupi de Notícias, in hopes to displace the hegemony of Globo's Jornal Nacional. RTN was later revived as a cable news channel, first on the TV Alphaville networks and then nationwide. *May 1987 - Tupi premieres the long-running A Praça é Nossa, a spiritual successor to Praça da Alegria, starring Carlos Alberto de Nóbrega, the son of the creator of the original format, the late Manuel de Nóbrega. It succeeded the similarly-themed Praça Brasil, airing on Bandeirantes in the same year. *February 1988 - Tupi renews its contract with Augusto Liberato, better known as Gugu, offering a higher salary and a large part of the network's Sunday programming in return, after it was announced the year before he'd move to Globo. Silvio Santos talked personally with Globo's chairman Roberto Marinho to release him from his contract, leading the network to hire Fausto Silva, better known as Faustão, then hosting Perdidos na Noite on Bandeirantes, to host their planned Sunday variety show. *April 1989 - Tupi premieres its morning newscast TBD, defining itself as the network's answer to Globo's Bom Dia Brasil. *November 1989 - Silvio Santos and Paulo Machado de Carvalho sold TV Record to Edir Macedo, the controversial founder and leader of the Universal Church of the Kingdom of God, ending the station's relationship with Tupi and setting its expansion into a national network the following year, becoming one of Tupi's direct competitors after its consolidation alongside Globo and Manchete until its decline. It was hard to imagine that in the coming years, Record would start provoking both Globo and Tupi for both religious and secular reasons. *February 1991 - TV Difusora in Maranhão, affiliated to Rede Globo for almost 19 years, reaffiliates itself with Rede Tupi, switching its affiliation with TV Mirante, now with Globo, fullfilling the Sarney family's dream to affiliate their station with Globo after failing to do so when it was inaugurated four years before when the network renewed its affiliation deal with TV Difusora. *TBD 1991 - Rede Tupi signs an agreement with TV Aratu, then a Rede Manchete-affiliated station in Bahia, to acquire the station and make it a Tupi O&O. As a result, its then-affiliated station TV Itapoan moved its affiliation to Manchete, remaining with the network until its acquisition by Rede Record in 1997. *May 1991 - Tupi premieres Aqui Agora, notably known by its sensationalist approach in contrast with the network's other newscasts, later inspiring competitors such as Record's Cidade Alerta and Band's Brasil Urgente. The format failed and after a few months moved to Rede Manchete under a new name. Feliz, the comic weatherman, was used for the afternoon news. *August 1996 - Tupi moves out its headquarters from its historical building in São Paulo to a new television production center in the city of Osasco, popularly known as CDT da Anhanguera, being the second largest of its kind in the country, only behind Estúdios Globo, formerly and still commonly known as Projac, in Rio de Janeiro. *June 1997 - Boris Casoy accepts Rede Record's proposal to host Jornal da Record and ends his contract with Tupi, being replaced by Hermano Henning as the host of Jornal da Tupi. *May 1998 - Tupi launches Teleton, an annual televised fundraising in partnership with former sister network TV Cultura and AACD, being inspired by the ones already done in countries like the United States with Jerry Lewis and Chile with Mario Kreutsberger, better known as Don Francisco. Initially there were plans for the remaining networks to join, but due to conflicts with existing charities, the plan was set aside. *May 1999 - Rede Manchete's financial troubles force the network to close its doors permanently, although some of its stations changed their affiliation to either Tupi or Record in the years before. Its concessions were awarded to businessmen Amilcare Dallevo and Marcelo de Carvalho, launching RedeTV! on its place, being provisionally named just TV! until its official launch. *August 1999 - Tupi announces the hiring of Carlos Roberto Massa, popularly known as Ratinho, then hosting Ratinho Livre on Rede Record, sparking a controversy between both networks over his contract. His variety show, named Programa do Ratinho, would premiere on September 8th while Gilberto Barros took his place on Record. *November 1999 - Tupi premieres the game show Show do Milhão, proving to be a ratings success, although attracting accusations of plagiarism from Celador Productions, owners of the Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? format, whose rights for a local version were acquired by Globo in TBD, being adapted as Quem Quer Ser um Milionário?, due to their similar premises. *December 1999 - The last episode of Jô Soares Onze e Meia is aired on Tupi, also ending Jô Soares' relationship with the network, moving back to Globo the next year where he would host the similarly-themed Programa do Jô. *September 2000 - Rede Tupi celebrates its 50th anniversary, also marking its 20th anniversary under Grupo Silvio Santos' ownership and the 50th anniversary of television in Brazil. *June 2001 - After corruption charges against surrounding former senator Antônio Carlos Magalhães gained strength, there were rumors that Globo approached Tupi for a possible affiliation switch between the Magalhães family-owned TV Bahia and TV Aratu, which could imply a possible sale of the station to local owners. Eventually, the disputes were resolved and both stations kept their respective affiliations. *October 2001 - Tupi premieres the reality show Casa dos Artistas, being highly controversial for appealing to lowbrow content and, similarly to Show do Milhão, it attracted a lawsuit, this time from Endemol (currently Endemol Shine Group) for being a plagiarism of the Big Brother format, whose rights in Brazil were once more acquired by Globo, premiering its own version as Big Brother Brasil in January 2002. *August 2005 - Ana Paula Padrão, the former host of Jornal da Globo, makes her debut on Tupi as the new host of Jornal da Tupi. She left her hosting duties the next year, being replaced by Carlos Nascimento, who recently left Band. *February 2007 - In an unusual move, Rede Tupi starts airing an overnight block of live home shopping from Medalhão Persa. *September 18th, 2007 - Former Brazilian president Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva inaugurates digital terrestrial television broadcasts in Brazil. Representatives from the six largest networks in the country (Globo, Tupi, Record, Band, RedeTV! and TV Cultura) were present on the event. On the same day, the federal government's Rede Brasil is shut down and replaced by TV Brasil, probably to avoid confusion with the UHF network of the same name. *March 7th, 2008 - Grupo Paulo Pimentel sold Tupi's Paraná affiliates TV Iguaçu, TV Cidade, TV Naipi and TV Tipagi to Ratinho, with those stations adopting the Rede Massa name. Despite the ownership change, such stations remained affiliated to Tupi. *May 2009 - Ana Paula Padrão ends her relationship with Tupi and moved to Record, joining Celso Freitas as the co-host of Jornal da Record in the same year. *August 2009 - Gugu Liberato ends its contract with Tupi and moves to Record, hosting Programa do Gugu on said network. Celso Portiolli assumed his role as the host of Domingo Legal afterwards. *December 2009 - Tupi's longtime announcer Luiz Lombardi Neto dies at age of 69, victim of a stroke. *December 2010 - In a shocking decision, Hebe Camargo, historically known as the Queen of Brazilian television, doesn't renew her contract with Tupi after 24 years and announced she'd move to RedeTV! the next year. *February 2011 - After not renewing its contract with Tupi the year before, TVB changes its affiliation to Record in Campinas and Band in Santos. Tupi would eventually sign an affiliation agreement with Santos-based VTV, then affiliated to RedeTV!, to fill its void. Stations Rede Tupi O&Os Rede Tupi affiliates Programming News and current affairs *''Jornal da Tupi'' (OTL TJ Brasil and SBT Brasil, since 1985) *''news'' (since TBD) *''TBD'' (OTL Jornal 24 Horas, TJ Noite, TJ Internacional and Jornal do SBT, since 1985) *''TBD'' (OTL TJ Manhã, SBT Manhã, Notícias da Manhã and Primeiro Impacto, since 1988) *''Tupi Repórter'' (OTL SBT Repórter, since 1995) *''Conexão Repórter'' (since 2010) * Soap operas * National series * Foreign series *''El Chavo del Ocho'' (Chaves, since 1984) *''El Chapulín Colorado'' (Chapolin, since 1984) * Entertainment *''Programa Silvio Santos'' (since 1976) *''Domingo Legal'' (since 1993) *''Programa do Ratinho'' (since 1998) *''A Praça é Nossa'' (since 1987) * Game/reality shows * Kids and family * Sports * Stations affiliated to another network in this timeline *TV Alterosa (independent) *SBT Brasília (RedeTV! as RedeTV! Brasília) *TV Serra Dourada (RecordTV) *TV Em Tempo (TBD) * Category:Rede Tupi Lives Category:Projects